The present invention relates generally to a toy ball having an internal motor and resilient knobs on its surface that act in combination to cause random movement and bouncing of the ball. The toy ball also contains a safety switch that prevents the motor from operating when the ball is disassembled.
A number of toy self-propelled balls have been developed and patented that include internal battery-operated motors. Other balls have incorporated resilient knobs on their outer surfaces to cause random rolling.